Eternal Rivals
by RedRevolver007
Summary: Life is nothing more than a drag. Atleast, until she walks in the room. Then it becomes a challenge...maybe that's why I'm coming to hate her less and less each day. We are rivals, after all. MikasaxAnnie multi chap fic. M rating of course because of language, possible...situations...;) and simply because my Bae Sascha makes an appearance!
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Rivals**

**Chapter 1: Rivals**

**A/N: **I give to you another fleeting figmant of my imagination, internet. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned SnK season 2 of the anime would have already aired by now xD

-xx

I can't remember exactly when it all began. Even from the beginning, the moment her ebony eyes locked onto mine, I knew we wouldn't get along.

I was right. Yes, I was certainly right.

Throughout pre-school, we would fight over toys, destroy eachother's sandcastles, who could paint the prettiest pictures, all of that stuff.

It didn't really get serious until middle school. Facing one another,

stood in a desolate schoolyard, we made a vow.

"It's settled then" I had muttered coldly. "From now on, we're rivals"

"Yeah. Rivals"

"Oi, Annie! Wait up!"

I heard heavy footfalls and ragged, uneven breaths approuch from behind me, then a hand fell on my shoulder. I peered behind stiffly. "Oh, its you, Reiner"

The blonde man was hunched over, a palm on his thigh as he grips my own shoulder for balance. I wait as he recovers, then fix him a solid glare.

"Why are you giving me that look?" He whines. "I just wanna to walk to school with you"

I don't waver my glare, replying dryly as he adjusts his satchel, "I prefere walking alone" then continue my pace down the sidewalk. Reiner appears beside me almost immediatly.

"Yeah, I know you do, but Burthold's sick and nobody else is around this early"

With a sigh, I decide it's not worth the effort and just drudge the remaining distance to school, all the while my new companion yammers on beside me.

Geez, why do I call this loser my friend again?

My name is Annie Leonhart, I'm sixteen years of age, am currently attending the world's shittiest highschool in downtown Trost, and I hang around with a bunch of idiots.

I've never sought out friends, if I'm gonna be completely honest, people have just kind of become drawn to me.

Reiner Braun and his pal Burtold Hoover, for example, approuched me when we were in middle school. Before that I was pretty much a loner. But for some reason, they came to like me, or so they say, and just, well...stuck around.

Our little trio soon grew as time passed. Some smart ass chick named Ymir and her,uh, 'pet' Krista Lenz soon showed up, which I'm sure those two have a thing going on at the moment...

Then they were followed by Sascha and Connie some time after high school started. I think those last two are the most moronic out of us all, though, so I don't really pay attention to them all that much.

So yeah, there you go. That's me, in a nutshell, on my way to school with a blonde giant still talking on about what he had for dinner two days ago.

Some people would say that I'm a moody, occasionally violent, cynical bitch most times. But hey, everybody has their flaws.

Speaking of flaws, there's this other thing...

Ymir is sat lazily sprawled across the staircase towards the main building of the school when we arrive. And she's not alone, either.

" 'sup" she salutes at us in greeting as we approuch, though my squinted gaze isn't quiet focused on her right now.

"Hey Annie, it looks like our three favourite people got here before us!" Reiner chirps from beside me, and I nudge him slightly as he chuckles.

He goes to join the small gathering, myself unenthusiastically joining him.

And wouldn't you know it, sat around Ymir in a huddle is that timid 'boy-genius' Armin Arlert, who I can never bring myself to hate, Eren Jaeger, Arlert's brooding buddy with a not-so-subtle crush on me. And..._her_.

Mikasa Ackerman.

I feel myself scowl just by looking at her. She returns it with a look of contempt.

"Leonhart"

"Ackerman"

The others look between us warily, Ymir chuckling in amusement. "Oi, no getting catty you two, little ol' me's got a hangover"

I sit down beside Reiner with a frown, then Eren shuffles next to me.

"Hi there, Annie, how are you this grim morning?" The brown-haired teen asks politely.

I give me a small grin, "I'm alright infact, now that I'm here with you"

I put a hand on his shoulder, making sure his overly protective sister sees the act, who fidgets in irritation. It's great knowing I can piss her off just by doing something so small.

Eren blushes noticably, scratching his rosy cheek.

"Well, I-"

"Fine, take the damn thing, it's yours!"

A sweet, girlish voice interupts the boy and I see Ymir rush up to embrace little Krista Lenz, who flinches at the sudden contact. Behind them is Sacha Braus, munching happily on a ice bun Krista shoved at her her beforehand.

"Hey, Ymir, not so rough!" Said petite girl cries, the bruenette ignoring her only to bend down to squeeze her cheeks. "Apologies, sweetie, I forgot you like me to be gentle with you" Ymir winks, making her target flare up and pull away.

"Isn't that something you're suppose to remember?!"

I see Reiner glance jealously at the two as they chat animately, his eyes roaming down Krista's dainty frame longingly. Huh, poor bastard.

Before long, more students begin to filter through the gates, the morning bell not chiming fast enough as I'm forced to spend my time preventing Sascha from stealing lunch out of my bag. It's almost tragic the way I practically sprint to class as soon as the day officially begins.

"Alright ladies, lesson begins _now_! I want to see you all drop and give me thirty!"

What is this, the military?

I lower to the ground and begin the regular pushups, as defying Keith Shadis meant a swift demise. At the corner of my eye, I spot Ackerman bobbing up and down furiously, putting more effort in then any sane person. Then, as if she noticed me staring, a hand is thrown behind her back and she begins doing pushups with just her right arm.

That little-

"Good work, Ackerman! Show these losers how to do it!" Shadis bellows overhead.

Me, a loser? Bitch please, if she wants to try and make me look bad, Ackerman's got another thing coming.

With admittedly some difficulty, I too wrap one of my arms around my back and press more agressively, shifting my weight to my left arm. It doesn't go unoticed.

"It would seem that you've set off a trend here, Ackerman" the bald gym coach laughs. I swivel my head to lock eyes with the dark femme, her face looking as overheated as mine felt. I won't stop until you do, so go ahead.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the class has either given up or collapsed, except us. Others watch in facination as we continue the gruelling exercise, refusing to let up until the other one does.

My arm aches, my legs are going numb, I can feel a slight headache, but I won't stop. Not until she sdmits defeat.

"Alright" Shadis sighs, "Thats enough you two, let's call it quites and continue with the lesson before I lose my temper"

Begrudgingly, Ithe two of us stand at the same time, panting in exaustion while glaring at one another. Before we can recover though, the class is sent outside to the track field.

Walking past the bleachers, I see the guys messing around near the basketball courts. They whistle and chant as we walk by, which automaticaly makes me look after in disgust, but then I see Eren staring at me from the sidelines.

I give him a wink, which makes him freeze and turn bright red. How...cute?

Its sascha who pulls me away from my current state, yelling at me from were the rest of the group are now standing. Well, now I feel embarresed.

"Leonhart, could you please stop ogling the opposite sex so that we can get on with class!?"

Mikasa shoots me an icy look as I stroll past her, probably because I was simply breathing the same air as her her brother again.

Shadis sets us in a line beside the track and sends us off into groups. As usual, I come first in every event, my athletic prowess far greater than any of the others in the group.

After laps, we are told our times and all that crap.

"To nobodies supre, Mikasa Ackerman recieved the best times with exactly sixty-eight seconds around a single full lap" Shadis announces. I let out a stiff chuckle, causing a few people including golden girl herself to look towards me.

"What, you think you could do better?" Shadis barks.

"Sure I can"

Ackerman glares at me.

"Well then, go ahead" she growns, coming close to my face.

"Lets see if you can, Leonhart"

Ok, so it took me three or four attempts to actually beat her time. But I did it, right? Sixty-three seconds and a backflip over the finish line, I guess I don't really have a right to be smug now but-

I tense as Ackerman approachs me not long after, ending my internal celebrations abruptly.

"Don't feel so proud, Leohart, it did take you, what, four tries?" She leans over to my ear, so close I can feel her warm breath acoss my skin.

"No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you'll never surpass me"

I stand silently as she heads back the locker rooms, flipping her hair from her face.

"You should know that by now"

Slamming the door to my house shut, I still hear those same words echo in my head.

Geez, that bit was right.

No matter what I do, how far I push, Ackerman has always been one step ahead of me. Thats why I'm so bitter, I guess. She's the only person around who can actually one-up me in absoloutly everything I do.

And no matter how much I try to deny it, nothing else matters until I finally beat her, finally truly get under skin.

So that's what I'm going to do, I think to myself as turn on the tv, sat on the loungue leather sofa. I will find a way to make her acknowledge me as her better, weather I have to play dirty or not.

We are rivals, after all.

**Xxx**

**A/N: **ok slow start but there is going to be a plot and I wanna establish a few things first. Until then though...


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Rivals**

**Chapter Two: Sibling Rivalry**

**A/N:**Here, more time fill for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK please stop reminding me :'( XD

It was rather strange to see scrawny Eren Jaeger weakly throw punches at a sandbag in the school gym one late afternoon. I had to stop my own work out just watch the spectical, wondering how someone so sickly could move so aggressively.

Deciding enough was enough, I refused to let the boy carry on making a fool of himself infront of a room full of jocks.

"Hey, you" I gruffly say wandering up behind him. I see tears of sweat trickle down his forehead as he turns to face me. When he does, I give him a blank look and point to the sandbag. "You're doing it wrong"

Eren's eyes flash with anger, his fists balled at his sides. "Oh, really?" He questions, "How would you know, you're just some gi-"

Before the boney teen has a chance to finish, I pull his arm forward, hooking my right foot behind his ankle so that he falls flat on his back.

A few racous laughs fill the the stuffy room.

"Thats how, now get up and lets finish this before I lose my temper" I mutter sharply.

Once Jaeger is back on his feet, uttering curses under his breath, I tell him to get into a fighting stance. He patheticly lifts his left arm forward and pulls his right arm back. I knee him in the gut straight after.

"Ah, Fuck! What was that f-for?!"

"You were doing it wrong"

"Well why didn't you just say that instead of hitting me?!"

"..."

We stay like this for several minutes, basically me just slapping the poor boy around everytime he gets thins wrong. Which was the whole time, to be honest.

"Alright, stand up"

I pull both of my arms infront of me so that my forearms are protecting my face, and step back slightly with my left foot.

"Now, you try" I command.

Eren gives me this blank look, to which I cry out in frustration.

"For fucks sake, Jaeger!"

I shift so that I'm behind him, and he jumps as I grab his arms to position them correctly. An evident blush spreads across his face.

"Now" I continue hurridly, "When you go for a hit, just swerve your arm out, but twist it as it flies so that the fist is heading for the face"

Following my instruction almost perfectly, we practise for several minutes until I grow bored.

"Good, now you know how to hit a sandbag, just don't try it on _actual _people, it'll only end badly for you"

I begin to stroll out of the gym, feeling a slight sense of accomplishment, before heading to a vending machine just in the hallway outside.

I feel a presence beside me, Jaeger had followed me out like a lost puppy.

"You're still here?" I ask coldly.

Eren poutes and leans against the machine, watching me as I take out a bottle of water. "Can't I just stay with you until Mikasa comes back or something?" He asks impatiently. I throw him an odd look, now that you mention it...

"Why isn't she with you now?" I question only slightly curious, "You two are hardly ever apart. Infact, why go to the gym if you have a guard dog to fight your battles for you?"

"Don't call her that" he shouts defensively. We head down the hall toward the exit, where I lean against the wall, the cool evening air nice on my face.

"Mikasa doesn't know I decided to go to the gym yet. She doesn't want me to 'overexhert' myself" Eren informs me from the hand railing.

"Why not just go home then, have a shower or something before she gets back" I suggest, wincing at his damp grey shirt. "Its not like Ackerman runs your life just because she's your sister"

The brooding teen shuffles slightly, his forest green eyes overlooking his encircled hands. "You know how protective she is, not wanting me to push myself"

He glances up then, his gleaming eyes boring into mine,

"I need to get stonger, without her interfering"

I'm startled by his tone at first, shocked at his sudden need for independence, so I quickly turn my eyes away to look at the empty bus slots. Nobody sticks around at this time unless they were at extra curricular.

I hear Eren sigh in frustration.

"What is it with you and my sister anyway?" He asks suddenly. I'm slightly suprised by his question, surely he understood our unfriendly relationship by now?

"We just don't get along" I huff quietly, my bangs falling over my eye. "She's just not my kind of person"

The brunette pushes off the hand hand and stomps over to me, blocking my view of the empty bus slots once more.

He shoves his hands into his pockets and looks me in the eyes again, his own sparkling with something I can't quit detect.

"If that's all, then why do treat Armin and I so unfairly too?"

When I don't respond, he growls in frustration, gritting his teeth together.

"People always avoid me because of my sister. They're scared of looking at me the wrong way in fear that she might beat them up or something"

He pauses, giving me that same look again, "Except you"

I don't like the vibe I'm getting from him, so I shove past Eren and begin to walk home, ignoring his calls from behind me.

"I'm not like her, Annie! We could be real friends!"

Yeah, if it were only that simple.

I sit by my bedroom window and gaze at the darkened sky.

The house is empty, like usual, father stays late at work, sometimes overnight, and mom...still dead it would seem.

It doesn't matter really, I was never close to either one of them from an early age. Maybe it's because I take after my father, distand and unaffectionate. That must be it, as I can't even recall what my own mother sounded like anymore.

It's cold outside, so cold I can even trace my name across the glass of the window pane. I wonder what my friends are doing right now?

Sleeping, probably, its is late. I don't know why I do this, sit looking outside until its way past any decent hour. But what else can I do? There's no-one else here to entertain me, and like I said, my friends arn't available at this hour.

I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling, the silence of the house only broken by the slow humming of the traffic outside.

"Braus! What have I told you about eating in my lab!"

Professor Hanji was a strange character, one second she was this happy-go-lucky teacher, the next a raging pychopath.

Yep, she was a weird one, though to her credit at least it makes lessons more entertaining.

"Alright, guys" said woman begins, taking out a cloth to wipe her spectacles, "I know you don't always like homework what with the winter season coming up and all, so I decided to be more creative and set you all a fun-filled project! Isn't that exciting?"

A collective of sighs resonate across the class, myself also not liking the though of another 'fun' project.

"Unless its some Breaking Bad type stuff, I'm out!" Reiner yells from the back of he labratory. The professor adjusts her glasses.

"Well no, that's a little hardcore for a bunch of Juniors don't ya' agree? Nope, the exciting part is...I've assigned partners for you all!"

More groans and irritated sighs.

Hanji begins reciting a list of names for the remainder of the lesson, of which I block out until my name was called.

"Leonhart, you're with Jaeger for this one"

I hear a pencil snap behind me, and I peer over my shoulder to see Ackerman glaring daggers. Eren sits beside her, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Thanks alot, Hanji.

Smirking, I give him a single wave,

"Looks like we're partners now, gym buddy"

Ackerman throws him a confused glance, to which his smile falters abit. "Uh, yeah, looks that way"

The leaves of autum crunch under my boot with each step. Reiner talks away as we walk home, an idiotic grin n his face.

"Did ya' see the look on Ymir's face? Like somebody just shot her puppy or something!"

"That so" I manage to reply, not really paying much attention.

"Yeah, see, nows my chance to show Krista how smart I really am! Heck, she'll be eating out of my palm by the end of the project for sure!"

I roll my eyes, this guy is insurferable at times.

"You plan on courting her with your vast knowledge of a plant's life cycle?"

He slows down his pace, scratching the back of his head.

"Plants? Why would I know anything about-"

"I told you _never _to come back here! What part of never don't you understand?!"

The sound of two heated male voices draw our attention away from plants for the moment.

"You can't stop me from living my life, Grisha!"

"What life could possibly await you after what... what you have done?!"

"One that I don't want you interfering in!"

Reiner pulls me behind a tree, and we wait for a few minutes until the two men stop arguing.

"Levi, I know you want to move on as much as the rest of us...but why do it here? In the exact same town as-"

"Alright! I get it! I will make sure to stay well away from her, it's not like she'd remember me anyway"

After the two part ways, I step out from behind the tree, Reiner in tow.

"I wonder what they were talking about?" He ponders.

"Nothing too important if they were willing to yell about it in the middle of the park"

I can't help but stay my mind on that name however as we continue the trek home. Grisha, where have I heard that name before?

I sit awake that night pondering over that same name, searching through my memory until it can be placed.

It's not like I care that much about it, but when things like this seems so familiar, I just know that I already have the answer in the back of my mind. The harsh light from my phne brings me out of my thoughts.

'One New Message'

'Unknown'

This better not be a scam or something...

'Hey there Annie :) thought U might want 2 make plans 4 the project xxx'

How the fuck did Jaeger get my number.

'Hello Eren. Firstly, how did you get mh number? Second, don't type like you are eleven years old'

He replies almost immediatly,

'Sorry, I don't use my phone much. Anyway, so do you want to come to mine or what? For the project I mean...xx'

I grip the device tighter. Yeah, like I'd go to the demon's lair, where a certain raven haired monster recides. No thanks.

Monster? She's not that bad.

Shut up logical me, like you know anything.

'Actually, why don't you come to my house instead? It's just going to be me, so there won't be any distractions'

I don't wait for a reply, falling asleep to the darkness of my room.

**A/N:**** few finally. Sorry for long, broken chapter. I write on paper first, so this is how past me wrote this haha. Anyway, more events will happen soon, hopefullh MikAnnie at some point xD **

**Until next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Rivals**

**Chapter Three: The Two Opposites**

**A/N:** well, here you go. Moaar.

"Aah, very good Conny" Darius Zachary praises as he passes by the bald teen's canvas. "How...original"

I hate it when teachers do that, give you false praise when you both know the work itself is a piece of shit. I'm not being a bitch when I say Springer's work is no exception, his crude painting of a dragon with what looks like rainbows and bunnies hopping around doesn't seem like it comes from the heart. Considering the dragon was suppose to be a portrait of his mom.

"Oh my, miss Ackerman, what a lovely sketch you have here!"

No, I won't turn around, I won't give her the benefit of my appeciation for art.

I hear a few gasps and whispers flutter about the classroom, then Ymir nudges me in the side.

"That kinda looks like you" she chuckles, pointing to the canvas of intrest.

Pulling away from my own work, I eye the picture itself to see what looks like a sea creature with a long, scalely body wrapped aroud terrified humans. And wouldn't you know it, a suspicious looking set of blue eyes and blonde eyes hang over it's face.

"I call it 'The Sly Demoness'. Fashioned after someone who I would say is pretty close to my heart" Ackerman smirks.

"I'm _flattered_" I mutter, trying to keep the anger from my voice. Lets see, what does that bitch remind of the most?

"Well, it's certainly something" Ymir states, looking at my now finished work. Zackary catches wind of this and strides over, stroking his beard in thought.

"What does this represent to you exactly?" He asks curiously.

"I call it 'The Black Widow'. The red scarf represents its slither of humanity, or maybe the blood of it's victims. I've yet to decide" I say without hesitation. A few students look over in facination, including the object of my scorn. I scan her features for any sort of reaction, though at first she is unresponsive. Until a frown swiftly emerges.

Nearing the end of lesson, Zackary gathers us to announce the highest graded piece.

"Alright, after much consideration, it's only fair that" he pulls a large canvas from behind his back into view, "Sascha Braus gets the A+ for this OUTSTANDING take on food in society"

No-one said a word.

A lone potato chip, beautifully detailed I'll admit, stands atop a can if beans, gripping a mega phone in its thin arms. 'Don't Hate On Fat Chicks' it cries.

That makes no sense at all.

Strolling out of the block, I try not to scowl as a familiar presence steps in tow beside me.

"I wouldn't quiet see myself as a black widow as such, seeing as I don't approuch and murder men all that often"

"Well I do have _quiet_ have a case of arachnaphobia f you were wondering"

"I gathered"

"Added the scarf for the sake of realism"

"..."

As we walk I turn to look at her, though Ackerman is still facing ahead. "Why are you walking with me" I question cautiously.

She halts her brisk pace and grabs my arm roughly, her eyes smoldering making me wince ever so slightly.

"We both know how Eren...feels about you. I don't want that getting in the way of his grades. Or you using him in your sick games"

I laugh suddenly, a low rumble coming from the pit of my stomach. I hold it to recover. "Is that all?" I say in disbelief. Ackerman continues to grip my arm, no trace of humour on her features.

Oh damn, she _is _serious.

"Y'know, you're right. About the black widow thing" I pull her close so that our cheeks are touching. My voice lowers into a whisper.

"You're more like a snake. Suffocating anyone that gets close to you. How could anyone love someone like that?"

I hear a gasp, before she's gone, my last glimpse of her being the red scarf as it wisps around a corner.

I wasn't too harsh, right?

I watch in boredom as the three 'men' infront of me tackle and fall on eachother like toddlers. I'm glad that nobody goes to the park in the middle of November, as I'd hate to be assossiated with these morons.

I sigh heavily and bite into my apple, leaning against a tree which swishes overhead in the cool, late afternoon breeze.

Reiner, Burtold and Jean, some arrogant jackass who hangs wih us sometimes, are throwing clumps of leaves at eachother. A few stray ones pass by me, and I glare at Jean as he aims a pile at my face.

"Aw come on, Blondie! Lighten up!"

I feel a flash of damp hits me directly, then the howls of laughter that follow makes my blood boil. Unamused, I purse my lower lip and blow my bangs from my cheek, givin the horse-faced teen a dirty look.

He responds by walking over to me and patting me on the head, grinning like an idiot as he ruffles my hair.

"You're alright, Blondie, its just nature-Oi!"

An acorn smacks into his cheek, leaving a red patch where it hit.

"It's just nature" I hear Burtold mimick.

Jean scowls at the tall man as he and Reiner wanders over, latter looking me up and down. "There's a twig in your hair" he points out, ripping one from my pinned locks. Ow much.

"Take a clump out next time" I whine, clutching my skull.

Reiner is about to reply when Kirstein starts loudly,

"So, I'm having a little get together with a couple of buddies of mine in a few weeks. You guys can come if you want"

The thee of us look at eachother for confirmation, but none of us give him an answer.

"It's only gonna be a couple of people" Kirstein offers again.

"..."

"There will be booze?"

"...

"Pretzels?"

"OK!" We say in unison. Anywhere that has petzels has to be a swanky dive. Well, Jean _was _from a rich family after all.

"So you guys are in? Great!" He beams, swiveling around and breaking off into a jog. "I gotta go now, see you guys later yeah?"

Reiner rubs the back of his head as we watch Kirstein go. "What a weird guy. Eh, whatever, do you two wanna go get something to eat?"

Burtold does, but I decline, tired of being around other humans enouh for one day. I begin the trek home soon after, rain clouds appearing over the horizon.

Arriving back at my empty home, I hear thunder rumble from outside. Praise the gods for being anti-social.

Around 7pm, I hear a knock coming from downstairs. Reluctantly tearing away from my laptop, I trudge down and slam open the front door, a glare at the ready.

Standing infront of me, dripping wet is none other than Eren Jaeger, a brown raincoat clinging to his body.

"Uh...hi?"

I shuffle to the side to let him in, grimacing as wet tracks are trailed wih him.

I slam the door shut to the raging world ouside and shoot Eren a questionable look.

"I thought you would want to start ou science project, so I took it upon myself to come see you" he smiles weakly at me, taking off his coat to hang it on the banister.

"Don't you think you could of informed me?"

"Well, I did message you"

I take my phone from my pocket, which on silent of course.

'Six New Messages'

"Oh."

"Well, whatever" Eren shakes his head and sits down on the sofa, taking out a bunch of papers from his backpack.

I sit beside him and scoff as he looks over the documents in confusion.

"So you have no idea what you're doing then?"

"I would if I wasn't so distracted during class" he snaps.

"That so?"

"Well...I uh..."

We study for about an hour, laying out plans and stuff on an a3 sheet of paper. And to my annoyance, I notice Eren shifting closer to me as time passes.

"Well, thats my hour done" he stretches and rests his left arm behind me, oh what he fuck bro don't even.

"Yeah...look its getting late. Wouldn't want Ackerman thinking I've abducted you , now would we?"

Eren shrugs his shoulders, refusing to lift his arm even so. "Annie, Mikasa already hates your guts, it wouldn't matter even if you did"

He's closer to me now, our hips almost touching. Oh, this is _really_ uncomfortable.

I get up before the situation takes us anywhere.

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed. You can stay down here if you want but don't blame me if my dad beats the shit out of you for it"

I ignore the dissapointed look on his face, only waving over my shoulder in farewell.

"Can't I just join you"

"What?"

"Nothing, same time friday?"

The door slams with a rattle, I make my way to the bathroom, content in showering away the events of the day from my mind.

Great, only two days before Jaeger's back on my sofa, molesting me with his eyes. Honestly, anything but plants were on on his mind, thats for sure.

It's soon that dreaded day, where I have to discuss respiration with the enemy's kid brother. I don't want to think about it, so I plant my head on my desk as Erwin Smith, doubling as my history teacher and the Trost High priciple, droans on about ancient walls and fantasy creatures that climb over them.

I wish I was some giant fantasy creature, stumbling about squishing my enemies under my feet. Causing tsunami's with just the slam of my fist. Throwing mountains at-

"Oi, blondie, it's time for gym class, woo"

Ymir is shaking my shoulders, giving me a board expression. "You getting your lazy ass up or what? We're gonna be late"

Dodgeball sucks.

I grumble these words to myself as I sit in the sofa, flicking through the channels, feeling sorry for myself. Reality show, reality show, sitcom, reality show...

I cringe as a bruise on my shoulder begins to throb. Ackerman was aggressive today (;D), more so than usual. Maybe it's because of what I said the other day, or maybe it's because I occasionally have her brother in my house...unprotected, vunerable...speaking of which.

The impatient rapping on my door lets me know Eren has arrived. Seeing his raw, red face beam up at me, I tihnk back to my earlier thoughts and it hits me.

The one thing Ackerman truly cares about, the one think I can take away from her is standing right infront of me. Perfect.

**Urg feel as smart as you want annie, why didnt you that earlier Duuh xD whatever plot convinience and all that. Until next time :D**


End file.
